Lean
by nanooy
Summary: Dean et Liam (ceci est tiré d'un rpg dont je suis dean)


Dean Winchester-rpg

*ne savai pas quoi faire avai envi de se changer les idee sassoi au bar*

Liam Moon

*s'asseoit a côté de lui*

Dean Winchester-rpg

*soupir car un mec bourrer me parlai*

Liam Moon

*a un mec qui tout trempé de transpiration a côté de lui,lui parle* dégage ok!*appelle une serveuse pour commandé une bière*

Dean Winchester-rpg

*se demandai se quil foutai au milieu de ses gens rejette le mec qui commencai a magresser*

Liam Moon

*prend la bière qui était posé sur le bar et voit partir le bourré*

Dean Winchester-rpg

C'est pas possible...

Liam Moon

*regarde le garçon qui est a côté de lui et qui criait et émit un petit sourire*

Dean Winchester-rpg

*soupir**commande une biere*

Liam Moon

*regarde le garçon a côté de lui que semblait en avoir marre de tout,sourit et porta sa bouteille a sa bouche pour boire une gorgée*

Dean Winchester-rpg

*boi une gorgé*

Liam Moon

*décida d'aller parler au garçon* plutôt barban ce mec *sourit*

Dean Winchester-rpg

*tourne la tete* tu la di ! c'est tjrs pareil !

Liam Moon

*ria*pas de chance moi je me fais draguer par des garçons sexy

Dean Winchester-rpg

J'ai tjrs eu la poisse de toute façon...

Liam Moon

*ria* non tu va avoir de la chance parce-que je vais te payer à boire

Dean Winchester-rpg

et en quelle honneur ?

Liam Moon

juste pour aider ta chance à revenir et puis on a tout les deux combattu ce gros bourré *lui fais un clin d'oeil*tu veux boire quoi?

Dean Winchester-rpg

je c pas je boi pas beaucou...et pui quest-ce qui pourrai marriver de pire...g plu personne...

Liam Moon

Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Dean Winchester-rpg

*essaye de parler en ignoran c propres paroles* je sui orphelin et san famille...je n'ai qu'un frere qui est entre la vi et la mort...

Liam Moon

*son regard s'attrista* désolé pour toi enfin je sais que ça ne veut rien dire lorsqu'on a perdu des gens qui nous sont cher mais tu as des amis près de toi et même si je ne te connai pas vraiment je suis là pour toi maintenant

Dean Winchester-rpg

merci...mai g pas vraimen d'ami...mis a part mon meilleur ami...qui est absen en ce momen*repense a son frere

Liam Moon ah ok

*lui fit une tape dans le dos* bah je serai là pour toi maintenant*lui tend la main* je m'appelle Liam

Dean Winchester-rpg

*pren ta main* moi c Dean

Liam Moon

*enchanté*sourit

Dean Winchester-rpg

tu nai pas a Dalton ?

Liam Moon

non je suis de McKinley

Dean Winchester-rpg

oui sinon je taurai vu...*essaye de changer de sujet* tu chante ?

Liam Moon

oui...un peu et toi?

Dean Winchester-rpg

je suis musicien et je compose aussi !*aime parler de musique*

Liam Moon *souri*ah super tu joue de quoi?

Dean Winchester-rpg

un peu de tou !

Liam Moon

*sourit* tu es une sorte de musicien multi fonction

Dean Winchester-rpg

*souri*g eu le tem d'apprendre ! 12 ans tous les jours dans une salle de chant !

Liam Moon

*sourit* ah oui ça change et tu sais faire du violon?

Dean Winchester-rpg

oui !

Liam Moon

*content de trouver un autre violoniste*ça te dirai de faire un duo de violon un de ses jours?

Dean Winchester-rpg

tu c en jouer ? avc plaisir !

Liam Moon

super! et oui j'en joue depuis que j'ai 4 ans

Dean Winchester-rpg

moi depuis mes 8ans mai, à cet âge-là je savai deja jouer du piano,et de la guitare !

Liam Moon

*sourit* a oui après a 8 ans je jouer déja dans des grandes salles de concert à New york *sourit de toutes ses dents*

Dean Winchester-rpg *ri* on trouve tjrs meilleur que soi (:P)

Liam Moon *rit *non ça ne m'arrive jamais à moi *d'un ton taquin*

Dean Winchester-rpg

pff! tu vera !

Liam Moon *ria* ouai mais dans longtemps allez on va danser !*l'entraîne vers la piste de danse*

Dean Winchester-rpg

oh non... je c pas danser !

Liam Moon

c'est le moment d'apprendre!*lui serre la main pour le forcer à venir*

Dean Winchester-rpg

non!*ri*

Liam Moon

allez !*fit la mine boudeuse*

Dean Winchester-rpg *fini par se laisser faire en rian*

Liam Moon *commence a danser sur du David guetta remixé*

Dean Winchester-rpg *essaye de timiter maladroitemen*

Liam Moon *ria en le regardant danser* allez lâche toi sois pas aussi timide !

Dean Winchester-rpg oh ji peu rien jchui timide !

Liam Moon *lui sourit * ne t'inquète pas *fixe du doigt un garçon blond qui imiter avec le style d'un pingoin mickael Jackson*lui il s'en fout de ce que les gens pensent

Dean Winchester-rpg *repensai a la galere quil subissai pour ecrire en ce mome

Dean Winchester-rpg (il repense...a quelle poin in manque dinspiration pour ecrire une chanson en ce momen)

Liam Moon (a ok il pense a ça quand il danse lui X) )

Dean Winchester-rpg (XD it's Dean ! il a tjrs la musique en tete)

Liam Moon *continue de danser et regarde Dean qui était dans ses pensées* Dean?

Liam Moon (mdrr le fou de la musique X)

Dean Winchester-rpg (XD exatement) *secou legeremen la tete* oui ?

Liam Moon *le regarde d'un air amusé* tu pensai a quoi?

Dean Winchester-rpg

rien a une composition

Liam Moon

ah ...ok *continue à danser*

Dean Winchester-rpg *de nouveau timide*

Liam Moon *regarde Dean qui hésitait de nouveau*allez Dean continue*souria*et sinon tu es dans un club a Dalton?

Dean Winchester-rpg

oui dans les Warblers !

Liam Moon

ah cool! on aura peut-être une chance de s'affronter aux régionales*lui sourit*

Dean Winchester-rpg

jespere bien te battre !

Liam Moon *ria*oui faudrais plus que de l'espérance si je fais un solo *ton taquin*

Dean Winchester-rpg

je pourrai tres bien en faire un en tan que meilleur ami du leader *taquin*

Liam Moon

Donc ça sera un affrontement que les spectateurs ne seront pas près d'oublier *sourire* mais ça sera les new direction qui vont gagner les régionales *continue de le taquiner*

Dean Winchester-rpg

c sur avc des homophobes et des religieux dans les juges!

Liam Moon *souris*Oh ce n'est pas sûr après tout normalement ils notent les performances

Dean Winchester-rpg

c sa...en tou cas c pour,sa que jaime Dalton sa politique zero discrimination !

Liam Moon *souria*oui il est bien ce lycée pour ceux qui se sentent différent mais même si il n'y a pas de tolérence zéro a Mckinley je me sens bien dans ce lycée et surtout le glee club parcequ'on est tous différent et c'est ça qui fais de nous un groupe complet

Dean Winchester-rpg a chacun son aise ! a chacun sa merde !

Liam Moon

oui tu as raison*commence à en avoir marre de danser*sinon ça te dis d'aller autre part,ici ça commence à puer l'alcool

Dean Winchester-rpg

ouai pk pa du momen que c un endroi san alcool c daccor!

Liam Moon ok *pense à quel endroit il aimerai y aller*au parc ou un truc comme ça a toi de décider *lui souris*

Dean Winchester-rpg

le parc ...*hesite un peu* ok allons-y !

Liam Moon ok go!*se fraye un chemin pour partir*

Dean Winchester-rpg *te sui en bousculan plusieurs personnes*

Liam Moon *sortit de la boite et t'attends*

Dean Winchester-rpg *fini par sortir*

Liam Moon *arrive au parc*

Dean Winchester-rpg *repense a moi peti ici avc Sebastian*

Liam Moon *le regarde* tu y va souvent ici?

Dean Winchester-rpg

non. sa va faire un bou de tem que je sui pas venu *souri*

Liam Moon

ah ok *regarde la lune et se rappelle du temps passé dans ce parc*

Dean Winchester-rpg *regarde les balancoires et souri*

Liam Moon *fixe une fontaine mélancoliquement*

Dean Winchester-rpg *voi la fontaine la regarde et bizaremen se rappelle de sa mere*

Liam Moon *décida de se rendre près de la fontaine *

Dean Winchester-rpg *resta planter la se souvenan avc tristesse de sa mere*

Liam Moon *toucha l'eau du bout de ses doigts*

Dean Winchester-rpg *commence a avoi les larme au yeu*

Liam Moon *ne remarque pas tes larmes,continue de jouer avec l'eau*

Dean Winchester-rpg *pense a partir mai reste planter la laissan couler une larmes*

Liam Moon *sortant de ses rêveries,remarque dean en train de pleurer* Dean? sa va ?

Dean Winchester-rpg *se sen ridicule ne c pas quoi dire*

Liam Moon *se rapproche en vitesse de Dean et le sers dans ses bras*

Dean Winchester-rpg *laisse tomber ma tete sur ton epaule*

Liam Moon *lui caresse l'épaule pour le réconforter*

Dean Winchester-rpg

je suis minable...

Liam Moon

non ...Dean ne dis jamais ça tu es extraordinaire comme mec!

Dean Winchester-rpg

non...

Liam Moon *éloigne Dean de lui mais laisse ses main sur ses épaule* Dean tu ex extraordinaire parceque tu es toi même ...et un musicien doué*lui sourit*

Dean Winchester-rpg

la musique est un heritage...*autre larmes*

Liam Moon *le reserre dans ses bras mes plus fort*pardonne moi Dean*commence à pleurer*mais crois moi tu n'est pas minable

Dean Winchester-rpg *laisse couler ses larmes*

Liam Moon

chuut Dean *lui tapota l'épaule*calme toi...

Dean Winchester-rpg *soupir*

Liam Moon *l'écarte de lui*ça va mieux?*lui sourit d'un air rassurant*

Dean Winchester-rpg

oui..je croi..

Liam Moon

bon allez on continue! *lui sourit*

Dean Winchester-rpg *soufle un bon cou pui se frotte un oeil*oui

Liam Moon *marche tout droit*dis,tu pense toujours à ta prochaine composition?

Dean Winchester-rpg *marche a coter de toi* oui pk ?

Liam Moon

parceque j'ai un endroit à te montrer à chaque fois que je m'y rend l'inspiration me vient *ses yeux pétille*

Dean Winchester-rpg

je te sui !

Liam Moon *se dirige vers un kiosque*

Dean Winchester-rpg *te sui*

Liam Moon *losqu'il arrive,il contournele kiosque et vien se poser le dos posé sur le mur*

Dean Winchester-rpg *timite*

Liam Moon *regarde la lune*voilà c'est la ou je viens quelque fois mais avec mon violon

Dean Winchester-rpg

tu adore le violon...moi je suis un mordu de piano

Liam Moon

oui le violon c'est une partie de moi même faudrais que je te joue une création *lui sourit*

Dean Winchester-rpg

le piano depuis mes 4ans c est un moyen de pouvoir un jour peu etre devenir comme ma mere..

Liam Moon

sans vouloir être indiscret elle ...était pianiste

Dean Winchester-rpg

oui*hoche la tete* une merveilleuse pianiste qui as mi son fils de 3ans sur ses genou et lui a appri a jouer du piano pour lui faire decouvrir la musique!

Liam Moon

elle doi te manquer ...

Dean Winchester-rpg

oui...elle etai exceptionelle...

Liam Moon

je te comprend...ma mère est morte quand j'avai 13 ans et elle était fantastique je n'avai jamais vu de femme aussi courageuse

Dean Winchester-rpg

desoler...pour moi le pire sa a ete de realiser quelle ne reviendrai jamai...ni elle ni mon pere...ni mon frere...je n'avai que 4ans quan mes parents son mor...et 5 quan mon frere a ete adopter...

Liam Moon

Pour toi ça a du être horrible mais après dis toi qu'ils sont là et qu'ils te regardent donc ne lâche pas! *lui sourit*

Dean Winchester-rpg oui...le pire chocs que puisse subire un enfant de 4ans decouvrir ses parents mor en rentran de la piscine*baisse la tete*

Liam Moon *éssaye d'imaginer*Oui ça traumatise...

Dean Winchester-rpg *soupir*

Liam Moon *regarde la lune* elle est belle la lune ce soir *sourit*

Dean Winchester-rpg

oui *souri*

Dean Winchester-rpg

pour toi tou a l'air daller bien non ?

Liam Moon

oui *sourit* même si ma mère est décédée tout va bien puisque je sais que son étoile brille au dessus de moi.

Dean Winchester-rpg

g les meme penser quan je sui positif *souri*

Liam Moon

faut les avoir tout le temps *te regarde en souriant* c'est vrai que la mort de m'a mère m'a rendu inconsolable mais je reste positif rien que pour elle *retourne la tête vers les étoiles*

Dean Winchester-rpg *croi sentendre a 12 ans souri et regarde les etoiles*

Liam Moon *sourit*

Dean Winchester-rpg

tu es d'ou,?

Liam Moon

de New York!

Dean Winchester-rpg oh ! *souri* g tjrs rever d'y aller

Liam Moon

c'est super beau! mais parfois les gens sont homophobes

Dean Winchester-rpg

comme partou dan le monde...moi je sui de Seattle

Liam Moon

oui tu as raison et Seattle c'est comment là-bas?

Dean Winchester-rpg

oh...ah vrai dire je m'ennuyai un peu la-bas...je sortai pas beaucou du foyer...

Liam Moon *sourit*et ça te plait ici?

Dean Winchester-rpg *

oui c beaucou mieu ! je me sen bien ici *souri*

Liam Moon *sourit*oui,Lima c'est génial comme endroit et il y a des gens génial ici!

Dean Winchester-rpg

oui et c moin gran aussi !

Liam Moon

oui mais bon je voudrais parfois revenir à New York *sourit*

Dean Winchester-rpg *te souri*

Liam Moon *te souris*

29 mai, 20:58 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *se sentai un peu gener*

29 mai, 21:02 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *sent sa gène*sa va Dean? qu'estce que tu as ?*

29 mai, 21:03 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg rien...c juste que t tellement gentil avc moi alor que sa fai a peine 2h quon se connai

29 mai, 21:07 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *souris* oui c'est vrai que ça fais selement 2h qu'on se connait mais je me sens bien avec toi et puis on a des points commun

29 mai, 21:10 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *souri un peu timide*

29 mai, 21:11 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *lui tape le dos amicalement*allez sois pas timide

29 mai, 21:14 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *ri doucemen*

29 mai, 21:16 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *ria lui aussi*

29 mai, 21:18 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *fini de rire* merci

29 mai, 21:23 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon de rien *continue de sourire*

29 mai, 21:23 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg sa fai longtem que j'avai pas ri et que je mettai pas amuser...

29 mai, 21:25 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *souri* moi aussi je m'amuse bien

29 mai, 21:26 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *te souri*

29 mai, 21:28 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *te souri*

29 mai, 21:28 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *regarde les etoiles penseur*

29 mai, 21:30 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *regarde les étoiles lui aussi mais réfléchit à quelques chose*

29 mai, 21:33 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *te regarde*

29 mai, 21:35 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *continue à regarder les étoiles sans voir que dean me regarde*

29 mai, 21:36 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *repense a sa composition continu de te regarder*

29 mai, 21:40 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *vois que tu me regarde* qu'est ce qu'il y a *souri*

29 mai, 21:42 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *sor de ses penser**souri* rien un peu d'inspiration

29 mai, 21:44 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *souri*

29 mai, 21:45 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *repense a mon frere le jour de la morts de mes parents*

29 mai, 21:48 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *le regarde sans rien dire*

29 mai, 21:48 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *pense: il ma pas meriter un tel debu de vi...*

29 mai, 21:49 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *continue a le regarder se demandant à ce qu'il pense*

29 mai, 21:51 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *resor de ses penser**te regarde&

29 mai, 21:52 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *continue à te regarder et voit que tu semble sortir de tes pensées*alors réveiller *souris*

29 mai, 21:54 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *ri* oui !

29 mai, 21:54 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *ria* toujours dans tes pensées toi!

29 mai, 21:55 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg oui sa marrive souven...*ri*

29 mai, 21:57 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *ria* c'est pour ça que tu es attachant!

29 mai, 21:58 · Je n'aime plus · 1

Dean Winchester-rpg vraiment ?

29 mai, 22:02 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon oui *sourit* mais après je t'aime bien pour plein d'autre chose

29 mai, 22:04 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg comme quoi ?*souri*

29 mai, 22:05 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon tu n'a pas peur de cacher tes émotions et puis tu es plutôt tranquille et plein de chose comme nos points commun *lui sourit*

29 mai, 22:06 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *te souris* on me di souven que je suis chou...

29 mai, 22:08 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *ria* bah oui tu es chou *pose sa main sur son épaule*

29 mai, 22:08 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *rougi legeremen en sourian*

29 mai, 22:13 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *voit sous la lumière qu'il rougit*Bah Dean tu souri *ria*

29 mai, 22:14 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg (ta voulu dire rougi ou?)

29 mai, 22:20 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon (oui rougit )

29 mai, 22:22 · Je n'aime plus · 1

Dean Winchester-rpg oui...*ri doucemen*

29 mai, 22:23 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon oh mais faut pas rougir! *le taquina*

29 mai, 22:24 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg pk ?

29 mai, 22:24 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon parceque tu es trop chou quand tu rougi*lui frotte les cheveux*

29 mai, 22:26 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *ri gené*

29 mai, 22:27 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *continue de rire ses yeux brille*

29 mai, 22:28 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *croise ton regar**te regarde dan les yeu*

29 mai, 22:29 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *continue à te regarder dans les yeux*

29 mai, 22:30 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *plonge dan les tiens*

29 mai, 22:31 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *continue à te regarder avec un petit sourire*

29 mai, 22:32 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *reste pareil*

29 mai, 22:34 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *continue de le regarder trouvant qu'il a des beaux yeux*

29 mai, 22:34 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *trouve tes yeu magnifique*

29 mai, 22:38 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *continue à te regarder*

29 mai, 22:38 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *ne bouge pas souri legeremen*

29 mai, 22:39 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *sourit*

29 mai, 22:40 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *a les yeu fixer sur les tien ne voi pa ton sourire*

29 mai, 22:41 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *continue à sourire et le regarde les yeux brillant*

29 mai, 22:43 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *a moi aussi les yeux qui brillent*

29 mai, 22:44 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *reste imobile et ne sais pas ce qu'il fait*

29 mai, 22:45 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *pense: je deviens fou...**souri*

29 mai, 22:48 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *éssaie de penser à autre chose mais n'y arrive pas continue de sourire*

29 mai, 22:49 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *laisse son espri vagabonder**souri tjrs*

29 mai, 22:52 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *se pose des questions et n'ose toujours pas bouger*

29 mai, 22:52 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *ferme les yeux puis les rouvrent*

29 mai, 22:54 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *le voit faire mais ne réagit pas*

29 mai, 22:58 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *baisse un peu la tete*

29 mai, 22:59 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *fais comme lui ne sachant pas ce qu'il faisait*

29 mai, 23:06 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *ferme les yeu se demande sa qui lui pren*

29 mai, 23:09 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *s'avance sans vrément savoir ce quil faisait*

29 mai, 23:14 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg (?)

29 mai, 23:19 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon (ma logique X)

29 mai, 23:22 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg (rien piger XD)

29 mai, 23:22 via mobile · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *ne c pas quoi faire est gener en realisan ton geste*

29 mai, 23:28 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon (normal c'est ma logique X) )

29 mai, 23:30 · J'aime

Liam Moon *rouvre les yeux et recule géné*

29 mai, 23:31 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg (*fini par comprendre au bou de 5min* XD)

29 mai, 23:31 via mobile · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *rougi*

29 mai, 23:31 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon (le temps que ça monte X) )

29 mai, 23:33 · J'aime

Liam Moon *rougi lui aussi puis trop géné*désolé je dois y aller *commence à se lever*

29 mai, 23:34 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg (XD)

29 mai, 23:34 via mobile · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg Liam ! *te retien rougissan*

29 mai, 23:34 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *se toune vers lui éssaie d'éviter son regard* Oui?

29 mai, 23:39 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg reste stp...

29 mai, 23:39 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *le regarde*Dean...je sais pas il se fais tard:

29 mai, 23:46 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg silteplai...*croise ton regar*

29 mai, 23:48 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *soupire*bon d'accord mais pas longtemps *lui lança un maigre sourire*

29 mai, 23:55 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *te souri avc mon air timide*

29 mai, 23:56 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *viens s'asseoir * *lui sourit légérement

30 mai, 00:02 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg je sui stupide n'est-ce pas?

30 mai, 00:04 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon non Dean arrète de sous-estimer *n'ose pas te regarder*

30 mai, 18:12 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg si...c vrai...

30 mai, 20:51 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *se tourna vers lui et le regarde*non ce n'est pas vrai...*dis ça d'une façon sèche*

30 mai, 22:49 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg ah oui? et pk tu di sa?

30 mai, 22:50 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon parceque tu es vraiment extra *lui lance un leger sourire*

30 mai, 22:51 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *souri*

30 mai, 22:54 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *arrêta de sourire et tourna sa tête *

30 mai, 22:56 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg toi aussi tu es genial !

30 mai, 23:02 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *tourna la tête et sourit timidement* merci

30 mai, 23:39 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *souri* tu c pk je sui gener maintenan !

30 mai, 23:46 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *le regarde* non mais je sens que tu va me le dire *souri légérement*

31 mai, 21:17 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg ben ta fai un sourire timide !

31 mai, 21:19 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *surpris par la réponse* ah ...oui *sourit le plus franchement que possible*

31 mai, 21:20 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *te souri*

31 mai, 21:21 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *redevient sérieux*je suis vraiment désolé pour tout a l'heure

31 mai, 21:21 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg pas grave...

31 mai, 21:23 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon ok *maigre sourire*

31 mai, 21:26 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *voi ton maigre sourire* je tassure ct rien !

31 mai, 21:26 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon oui..je sais que tu es sincère sauf que ça me gène*baissa la tête*

31 mai, 21:38 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg aller oubli sa !

31 mai, 21:47 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *souri*

31 mai, 21:48 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *souri*

31 mai, 21:49 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *continue a sourire mais regarde le ciel*

31 mai, 21:50 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg commen etai ta mere ?

31 mai, 21:50 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon ma mère c'était une grande diva,elle me donnai sa passion de la musique et elle me donnai tellement de conseille en plus de sa passion pour la musique elle m'a donné sa bonne humeur pour moi c'est l'étoile du nord *souri*

31 mai, 22:30 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *souri* 2 mere exceptionnelles...

31 mai, 22:31 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon oui *souri* et ton père il était comment?

31 mai, 22:34 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg il etai tres gentil mai souven absen et je nest aucune idee du travail qu'il avai...

31 mai, 22:39 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *sourit*oui c'est souvent le cas pour les pères

31 mai, 22:40 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg sa devai etre a cause de son travail qu'ils ont ete assassiner...mes paren ct disputer a propo de son travail avan que...

31 mai, 22:42 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *lui toucha l'épaule*ne pense pas à ça s'il te plaît Dean

31 mai, 22:45 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *est toucher par ton geste* c rien..*baisse la tete*

31 mai, 22:47 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon si c'est grâve parceque ça te touche énormément et ça me rend triste que ça te fasse autant de peine

31 mai, 22:48 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *te trouve chou* non je te jure j'arrive a surmonter sa ... 13ans apres...

31 mai, 22:53 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon oui c'est sur comme tu l'a dis tu es traumatisé

31 mai, 22:55 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg oui...

31 mai, 22:57 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *lui massa l'épaule*parlons d'autre chose

31 mai, 22:58 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *hoche la tete*

31 mai, 22:59 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon tu veux parler de quoi?

31 mai, 23:00 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg jsp...*te regarde en essayan d'eviter de fixer tes yeu*

31 mai, 23:01 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *éssaye de te regarder dans les yeux* euh...franchement je ne sais pas *souri*

31 mai, 23:02 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *souri et fini par te regarder dan les yeu*

31 mai, 23:09 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *souri*Dire que j'était venu pour boire et danser j'ai rencontré un ami c'est super ça *sourit*

31 mai, 23:11 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg oui !*continu*

31 mai, 23:12 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon en tout ca s je suis heureux de te rencontrer*continu de te regarder dans les yeux*

31 mai, 23:13 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg moi aussi ! *souri les yeu brillant*

1 juin, 00:18 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *souri*

1 juin, 00:19 · J'aime

Liam Moon Dean est-ce que tu crois qu'on se verra souvent après cette soirée?

1 juin, 00:25 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *commence a etre creuver plisse legeremen les yeu te regardan tjrs dan les yeu*

1 juin, 00:25 via mobile · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg jsp... on verra...j'espère...

1 juin, 00:26 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon moui*tourne les yeux*j'espère qu'on ce verra je t'apprécie vraiment tu sais! *te regarde* Dean..;tu as l'air vrément fatigué tu crois pas qu'on doit y aller?

1 juin, 00:27 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg non sa va !

1 juin, 00:28 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *sourit amusé* Si Dean je vois que si en plus il est...*regarde son portable*il est 4h

1 juin, 00:29 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg oups...

1 juin, 00:30 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *sourit* tu viens de t'apercevoir qu'il est tard *le taquine*

1 juin, 00:31 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg et oui ! le tem passe vite quand on s'amuse !

1 juin, 00:35 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *sourit* oui

1 juin, 00:37 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg on fai quoi.?

1 juin, 00:38 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon je ne sais pas,je vais peut-être y aller *sourit*

1 juin, 00:39 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg oui moi aussi...je v me faire engueuler pas le dirlo...

1 juin, 00:40 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *sourit* oui moi mon père n'y verra rien

1 juin, 00:41 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg roh...il aurai fallut que je rentre a minuit !

1 juin, 00:42 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *se lève* allez faut qu'on y aille

1 juin, 00:42 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg oui ! *se releve*

1 juin, 00:43 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *commence à marcher vers la sortie*

1 juin, 00:45 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *te sui manque de se manger un arbre*aieuh !

1 juin, 00:45 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *se retourna pui lui prit la main*viens Dean

1 juin, 00:48 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *rougi un peu en sourian et te sui*

1 juin, 00:52 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *marche les mains devant lui*

1 juin, 00:52 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *tien ta main et te sui* pren ton telephone patate !

1 juin, 00:54 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *ria* sorti mon téléphone et alluma la lampe torche moi au moins je me prends des arbres*te taquine*

1 juin, 00:56 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg oh c bon ! *ri*

1 juin, 00:57 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *arriva au portail du parc*

1 juin, 00:57 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg nou y voila !

1 juin, 01:01 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *sourit* oui bon on doit y aller

1 juin, 01:03 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg je sui completemen paumer dan le noir !

1 juin, 01:05 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *souri*bon d'accord je te raccompagne

1 juin, 01:05 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg c une corvee pour toi de ramener un gamin paumer !

1 juin, 01:07 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon Un gamin Paumé? *ri*

1 juin, 01:08 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *ri a son tour* oui ! parfaitemen ! ~

1 juin, 01:09 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon bon aller on y va *souri et commence à y aller*

1 juin, 01:10 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *tien tjrs ta main te sui*

1 juin, 01:12 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *lâche ta main et se tourne vers toi c'est par où déjà?

1 juin, 01:13 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg bonne question !

1 juin, 01:14 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *activa le GPS de son portable* c'est par là !

1 juin, 01:17 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg miracle tu as un GPS !

1 juin, 01:17 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon Et oui! aller suis moi *ri*

1 juin, 01:18 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg je te sui !

1 juin, 01:19 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *continue à marcher vers le lieu où le gps lui indiqué*

1 juin, 01:20 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *marche derriere toi*sava il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir d'arbre !

1 juin, 01:22 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *souri* non mais il y a des poteaux!

1 juin, 01:22 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg alor c pire! j'aime pas le gou du metal !

1 juin, 01:24 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *ri* on peut dire que c'est moins naturel

1 juin, 01:24 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *ri* 100 fois moins !

1 juin, 01:26 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *ri* continue de marcher

1 juin, 01:28 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *commence a ralentir derriere toi et a etre vraimen fatiguer*

1 juin, 01:31 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *se retourne* Dean ?

1 juin, 01:32 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg oui ? *parle d'une voi un peu e,nsommeiller*

1 juin, 01:35 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *entoure les épaules de Dean de ses bras*allez vien!

1 juin, 01:36 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg quan je te disai *baille* que gt un gamin !

1 juin, 01:37 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *souri*

1 juin, 01:39 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *se frotte les yeux*

1 juin, 01:42 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *sourit*allez vien mini Dean

1 juin, 01:43 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg baby Dean !

1 juin, 01:44 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon oui comme tu veux!

1 juin, 01:47 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *souri*

1 juin, 01:47 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *tourne* c'est par là!

1 juin, 01:49 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg hum...*tourne la tete a moitier endormi*

1 juin, 01:50 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *arrive devant un bâtiment* c'est ici Dean!

1 juin, 01:52 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *releve la tete et ouvre un maximum les yeu hoche la tete* c sa!

1 juin, 01:54 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *souri*aller tu n'a pas besoin d'autre chose?

1 juin, 01:54 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg et merde...

1 juin, 01:55 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *sourit* Le directeur arrive?

1 juin, 01:55 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg je v encore me perdre...et oui peu etre que le CPE va m'engueuler...mai sa je men fou...tou les couloirs se ressemble je v encore mettre 15min a trouver cet foutu chambre..

1 juin, 01:57 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon te perdre? dans une maison *regard amusé*

1 juin, 01:59 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg c un foyer ya plusieurs etages...je sui c** ! jchui au rez de chaussez !

1 juin, 02:01 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *ri* non juste très fatigué

1 juin, 02:01 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg oui...en fait je suis le seul au rez-de-chaussez...c pas le CPE qui va tuer c Rose...

1 juin, 02:03 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon c'est qui Rose ?

1 juin, 02:04 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg une amie que me sert de "gouvernante"

1 juin, 02:05 via mobile · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *sen son telephone vibrer le sor* et merde!

1 juin, 02:05 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *ri*allez faut que tu y aille

1 juin, 02:06 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg quan on parle d'elle ! *voi un sms de Rose* regarde ! *te le motre : [Dean tu es mort ! minuit c pas 4h du mat !]*

1 juin, 02:08 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *ria* je ne pense pas te revoir de sitôt!

1 juin, 02:10 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *lui repon pour que tu voi[on peu jamai samuser avc toi ! on dirai vraimen pas que ta que 1an de plus que moi des foi! on dirais une mere !]*

1 juin, 02:12 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *regarda le message et crut voir un enfant de 12 ans écrire avec son portable*

1 juin, 02:13 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg (XD c gentil !) *recoi la reponse [un conseil ; TA PAS INTERET QUE JE TE TATTRAPE! rentre tu va voir !]*

1 juin, 02:15 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon (très gentil) *sourit amusé* pas très commode ton amie

1 juin, 02:17 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg elle deteste quon la vieillise comme toutes les filles! *ri* [je crois que v dormir a Dalton si c comme sa ! tu veu que je me perde que je tombe de sommeil eu milieu de la rue et que tu me retrouve dan un caniveau !? ]

1 juin, 02:21 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *ris décidement il a toujours eu autant d'humour*

1 juin, 02:22 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *elle repon [a quoi sa sert que je continu d'essayer de te raisonner...tu me connai par coeur ! ]*

1 juin, 02:24 via mobile · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg *[oui exactemen! je te connai tellement bien je c que tu va me couvrir ! je me trompe ?]

1 juin, 02:25 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *souria*ça fais combien de temps que vouv vous connaissez?

1 juin, 02:25 · J'aime

Dean Winchester-rpg hum...*reflechi*..10 ans environ...mais elle n'a ete charger de veiller sur moi que depuis mes 15 ans[ la ferme !je fini tjrs par me faire avoir...moi je vai dormir ! toi,va ou tu veu meme dan ton caniveau !]

1 juin, 02:29 via mobile · J'aime

Liam Moon *sourit*

1 juin, 11:09 · J'aime


End file.
